Not Her Business
by Greysanatomymeanttobe
Summary: Anonymous prompt about Owen going back to Iraq and Amelia going to visit him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anonymous prompt: What about a fanfic where Owen leaves for Iraq for months, Amelia is pissed and afraid but doesn't stand in his way besides they ain't together now. Amelia goes and visit him Iraq during his time there and let's him know she'll wait for him as long as it takes and also tells him not to feel obligated cause she came all the way there for him so she leaves without knowing how he truly feels. After 6 months Owen returns.**

**Chapter 1:**

Owen was packing his back. He was about to go back to Iraq, because they needed more doctors. He told the board the day before and he was leaving tomorrow. He knew it was fast, but he also knew that every day he waited, more and more men were dying out there. Most of the hospital didn't even know yet; he told it late at night and even in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, rumours took some time to spread. He only needed to grab some more clothes and his uniforms, then he could go to bed; he had to wake up early the next morning. When his bag was fully packed, he placed it next to the door, right when someone knocked. He opened the door curious to who would be visiting him.

"Is it true? Are you really going back to Iraq?" Amelia stood in front of him. She looked distressed and pissed, but mostly afraid.

"Yes, I leave tomorrow morning." He wondered why she had come down here, it wasn't like she would care what he did after he broke up with him. If they were even together back then. Anyway, it was none of her business.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know." She turned around, so he couldn't see the tear running down her cheek and started to walk back towards the McDream house. She didn't want him to go; it was dangerous and she had heard stories from him and Meredith about his PTSD afterwards. She didn't want him to get hurt. But if he wanted to go, she wasn't going to stop him. It was his decision; she had nothing to say, it wasn't her place. She had said their relationship wasn't a good idea, but she wanted to try. He might have been right when he said their relationship was a plane crash; they both had too much shit going on in their lives. They were both hurt in the past and had a hard time recovering from that. She was sure she was going to miss him, that she was going to worry about him every single day, but she couldn't stop him.

* * *

Three months has past since she had last seen him. Three freaking months. She was slowly dying inside; she missed him so much and every day she didn't hear from Meredith how he was doing, she was worrying so much that she couldn't concentrate on her work. Meredith and Derek were the only ones who had contact with him, besides maybe Callie. Amelia couldn't bring herself to call and go through all the security systems, because it made her worry even more. She was so scared that if she was going to call his station, they were going to tell her he died or he was injured or captured or… There were so many things that could have happened to him. But sometimes Meredith called; she wanted to now both for Cristina and Amelia if he was doing alright. After she called and heard he was fine, she would immediately call Cristina and tell Amelia what was going on back there. Those days were the only days that Amelia could slightly relax, but only for an hour. After an hour she knew that he still could have died. She knew that maybe right after he hung up, a bomb could have exploded or some soldier from the other side could have burst into their camp and shot them all. She knew that Owen was one of the best trauma surgeons there was and that he could save millions of lives out there, but she didn't care about that. She knew that every time he lost a guy, it would take a piece of Owen with him.

She was standing in the ER, looking around her and pulling her fingers as she was worrying about Owen. It had become a habit since he left. She wished she could just see Owen walk through the door as usual or see him walk in with the trauma team who came running in from the ambulances. But, of course, it never happened. When she saw Meredith walking up to her, her heart missed a beat. Every time someone walked up to her, she was afraid she was going to hear that Owen was dead.

"You should go and visit him."

"What?" Amelia had no idea what she meant.

"Ever since he left, you've been on edge. You're worrying all the time and I know you don't sleep so good. The only time I don't see you pulling your fingers is when your on a difficult case, that requires all your attention or when you're in surgery. You should visit him at his station, a lot of people do. Or at least take a break for yourself."

"I can't take a break, that will only make me think about him even more."

"Then I guess there's only one option."

Meredith walked away, leaving Amelia alone with her thoughts. Maybe it was a good idea to visit him? But it wasn't her place; it was not like she was his girlfriend. But she could visit him like a friend, right? He wouldn't mind, would he? She decided to look into it when she got back home.

The rest of the day she kept thinking about what Meredith had said. She was so distracted that Bailey, who was the new chief of surgery, told her to take the rest of the day off. So she went home and immediately grabbed her laptop. She looked through Google to find information about the camp he was staying at and how she could plan a visit. Meredith was right, she thought, she had to go and visit him. If it wasn't for her own sake, then for the sake of her patients.

The next day she went to talk to Bailey about a possible leave of absence and she agreed that it might be best for Amelia to take a break. When she got home she booked a flight to the airport closest to Owen's station. From there, she just had to take a helicopter to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

She had just landed and was walking out the terminal, when she saw the people who were here to pick her up with the helicopter. She wasn't the only one who came to visit someone from the army, the girl she sat next to on the plane was also going to the same camp as Amelia to visit her brother and there were also other passengers waiting by the helicopter. Some were going to the same station as Amelia and Kate, but there were also people going to other places. While she was sitting in the helicopter, she started talking to some of the passengers. She met a guy, who was here to visit his best friend. He told her that he wished he could stay there and fight with the other men, but he had an amputated leg from 3 years ago, when he was also fighting in the war.

"You probably think it's weird, to want to come back even after what happened to my leg."

"Actually, I have a friend named Arizona and she lost her leg in a plane crash. She didn't actually fight in war, but I'm sure that even with her prostate, she would still fight if she had to. I know how you guys from the army think, sort of." She said thinking of Owen. "If it meant you would be able to save your men, you would come back and fight."

When they landed for the third time, it was time for Amelia, Kate and a 50 year old woman, who came to visit her son, to get off. They didn't stop in the camp itself, because it would attract too much attention, they had to take a car to get there first.

When they arrived at the camp, two men were already waiting for Kate and Elizabeth, but she didn't see Owen. It didn't surprise her of course; she hadn't told him she was coming. She just hoped he was OK. Kate hugged her brother and so did Elizabeth and her son. The guy who drove the truck, walked up to Amelia.

"So whom did you come here for again?"

"I came to visit Owen Hunt, a good friend of mine. He didn't know I was coming."

"Just follow me, I know where to find him."

They walked to one of the tents, while Amelia looked around her. It amazed her how peaceful it looked; you wouldn't think a war was going on here. They reached a tent and walked around it, to a big open space. Amelia saw some of the guys running around with a ball; they were playing football. Amelia searched for Owen, but she couldn't find him yet.

"Owen!" Owen looked around at the driver who had called him and his eyes fell on Amelia. When their eyes locked, it was like he could hear beautiful music playing in the background. Shocked he stood there, trying to process the fact that Amelia was actually here. Amelia saw him now too and she smiled like she hadn't in months. She was so relieved he was all right, only now she realized how much she had really missed him. Owen ran towards them and asked:

"Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"I can see that." Owen hugged Amelia and she felt so save here in his arms, she didn't want it to end. The driver walked away, knowing that his job was done here. When Owen pulled away he continued: "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I never heard from you over the phone?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't call you. I was constantly afraid that they would tell me you were dead." Owen felt a pang of guilt, when she said that. He really didn't want her to worry.

The rest of the time she spent there, they talked and laughed and they did a lot of activities with the other visitors. But on times when a group of injured soldiers arrived and Owen had to work, Kate, Elizabeth and Amelia went to visit the cities nearby. She really liked them; Kate was really nice and always made her laugh and Elizabeth was kind and caring. One time Amelia even helped with a head trauma on one of the soldiers. It was hard, because she didn't have the same material as they had in Seattle, but she could manage. She just had to get used to it. On the day before Amelia had to go back to America, Owen and she walked around the camp.

"Why did you come? I thought you would be mad at me?" It was something he wanted to ask her since she first got there. He thought she would never be able to forgive him for leaving. He thought she was mad at him for saying their relationship was a plane crash. That was one of the reasons why he decided to go back to Iraq; he couldn't stay there without being with her, but he also didn't want to be with her, because he was sure he couldn't handle it.

"I could never be mad at you! Especially if you're on the other side of the world fighting in a war."

"But I've been such an ass; breaking up with you, leaving… "

"I know why you said you thought or relationship was a plane crash. You thought we would end in a break up and you were scared that we were both going to get hurt. That was the reason why I said it was a mistake to be together; I was afraid that I couldn't handle losing you, that I would look for comfort in drugs again."

"But why did you come all the way down here?"

"I was worried about you! As much as an ass you are," she said in a playful tone, before turning serious again. "I still care about you. I missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Amelia I…"

"You don't have to feel obligated to say you still care about me too. Just because I came all the way down here, doesn't mean you have to change how you feel. I will wait for you, as long as it takes. I will wait for you to come home, to know you're save again, but I don't expect anything from you. I love you. Not seeing you for three months made me realize how much I love you. I missed you so much, it physically hurt."

Owen wanted to say he loved her. He wanted her to know that he had missed her too, that that was the worst part of being here; not being able to see her every day. If it weren't for the men out there fighting for their lives, he would have never came back. But he couldn't tell her, not when he was still in Iraq. Not when he had to say goodbye to her tomorrow and wouldn't be able to see her. He knew that if he said he loved her now, it would hurt even more not to see her every day.

"I have to go pack." Amelia walked away towards her tent to pack her bag, she knew that tomorrow was going to be a ruff day. Even though she'd only been there for a week, she had already gotten used to seeing Owen every day again. And now she didn't have to worry all the time anymore, she didn't want to feel that ever again. But tomorrow she was leaving, and it was going to hurt like hell.

**A/N: This was chapter 2, hope you like it. Reviews make my day! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Six months had past since she had visited Owen in Iraq and things were going exactly the same as before; she kept going to work, was still jumpy and worried and she still hadn't lost the habit of pulling her fingers. The last time she had heard from him was a week ago; after she had left, Owen called her every week to tell her he was fine. He didn't want her to worry about him and hearing her voice once a week helped him through the dark times of war and losing friends.

She was waiting at the information desk for Meredith to come out of surgery; she needed a lift to get home. She had already been waiting for thirty minutes, when a nurse walked up to her.

"I had to tell you from dr. Grey, that she was still in surgery for a couple of hours and was probably staying at the hospital tonight. She wanted me to ask if you could pick up Zola and Bailey and drive them home."

"Sure, I don't have a car though. Could you tell her that I'm taking hers? I'm sure she won't mind." The nurse nodded and walked back into the direction she came from, while Amelia was going to pick up her niece and nephew. At the daycare she met Arizona, who was here to pick up Sofia, and Bailey, who came for Tuck. They were both talking rapidly about some cases they had earlier today. Amelia signed Zola and Bailey out and together they walked towards the attending's lounge to pick up Meredith's car keys.

"Amelia, were are you going with my kids?" Amelia turned around and saw Derek stand behind her, looking confused. "Where's Meredith? I thought she was bringing you home?"

"She's still in surgery and I thought you were too. Mer asked me to pick them up and bring them home." Derek picked up Zola who happily hugged her father.

"My surgery got canceled, I'll go home with you." They walked out of the hospital together and drove back to the house in the woods. The rest of the evening they played with Zola and Bailey and when they went to bed, Amelia and Derek watched some TV. It was 11:43 when she went to bed herself, falling asleep in the complete darkness while thinking of her trip to Iraq and the last time she saw him.

At 3:17 she was sitting up in bed again, back and neck all sweaty and fear still pulsing through her veins. It wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare about Owen being hurt or dying, but this time it was so unexpected; it caught her off guard. Feeling the need for some fresh air, she grabbed her robe and some slippers and she walked out of the back door. The cool air immediately helped against her burning skin. She slowly breathed in a few times; she liked the way the fresh forest air tickled her nose and smelled like pine trees. She then turned around and looked towards the trees she knew Derek's trailer stood behind. She probably just imagined it, but she thought she could see light shine through the branches. When she stepped a little closer to have a better angle through the woods, she could see the trailer only a few feet away, but it was totally dark. Amelia shook her head and went back inside to get some more rest; she didn't want to have to be admitted to the psyche ward.

The next morning she was drinking coffee in the attending's lounge when she and some other attendings got paged to the lobby. She knew it meant that the chief of surgery wanted to talk to everyone and she wondered what Bailey had to say. When most of the doctors were there to attend Bailey's speech, Bailey started to talk.

"Good morning everyone, even though I loved being your chief, I have decided to step aside from my position as chief of surgery." She stopped for a second to let the protest calm down, before continuing her speech, "I came to this decision because I miss the OR time and because I want to spend more time with my family," She quickly glanced at Ben, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "but I'm happy to say that we will welcome back our OLD chief of surgery, dr. Owen Hunt." Everyone applauded except for Amelia, who's hand flew to her mouth in shock; this was the last thing she had expected. She thought Bailey meant Richard when she said old chief of surgery, because she hadn't known Owen was back. Owen stepped in sight and walked up the stairs to stand besides Bailey. A tear was forming in the corner of her eye and she almost let out a sob; she was so happy he was back. If it wasn't for not wanting to make a scene in front of all her colleagues, she would have ran into his arms by now.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad that I'm back and I want to say that I'm thankful for dr. Bailey for being such an excellent chief of surgery, I couldn't have imagined anyone better than Miranda to fill in the place. Thank you, now you can all go back to work." The minute he saw the doctors were leaving he looked for Amelia and saw her stand close to the elevator, holding her hand to her mouth. He started to walk down the stairs and when most of the doctors were cleared out, Amelia ran into his arms.

She finally let out the sob she'd been holding since she saw Owen; she just really couldn't believe he was here in front of her, that he made it back alive and that he was going to stay. Owen breathed in her intoxicating smell and stroked her soft hair; he had missed her terribly. He didn't want to leave her arms ever again. But he also realized they were standing in the middle of the lobby, so he let go of her and looked into her beautiful tear streaked eyes.

"Since when are you back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me; I wanted to surprise you. I only came back last night. Come on." He pulled her to the closest On-call room, so they could talk without being interrupted. "Ever since you left I missed you so much, even more than before. I wanted to tell you before you had to go back to Seattle, but I didn't want to make it any harder not to be with you than it already was. I love you too, Amelia. I love you so, so much. I never missed anyone like you before; I couldn't sleep or breath, all I could do was think of you and of how beautiful and smart and kind and soft you are. I love you." Amelia was still crying; she was so relieved that he was back and shocked, because it was such a surprise and she needed some time to process what he had just said. She couldn't believe it; he loved her too. All this time she thought he just cared about her as a friend. She knew he had feelings for her, but when he gave up on their relationship and left to Iraq, she thought that was over. She couldn't hold it any longer; she kissed him like she had never kissed anyone. It was like their souls were united as she put her hands on his face and he had his arms wrapped around her slim figure. He never wanted to leave her again, he never wanted to lose her again and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman, who he loves with all his heart.

**Hy guys! This was probably the last chapter, I'll maybe upload some more one-shots, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: The idea for this chapter comes from an anonymous prompt.**

They were lying in the on-call room; Amelia was wrapped in Owen's arms and their legs were intertwined. He liked that her hair smelled like fruit and the way her cheeks flushed pink with heat. He liked everything about her.

"Amelia?" He knew that they were only back together an hour or two, but he had thought about this since she had left Iraq and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"In your trailer?" Amelia wanted nothing more than to spend every minute of every day with him, but she had also heard stories from Addison about the infamous trailer and poison oak.

"No, we'll look for our own place. We can go live in an apartment with a fireplace and a fully equipped kitchen and a real bathroom and…" Amelia liked how excited he was about this, but he grew a little nervous when he felt Amelia's body shake with laughter. "Of course, if you would want to?"

"I'd love to move in with you! We'll start house hunting right away." Amelia started to get up, but Owen stopped her.

"Do you really mean right away, right away or just right away?" He asked with a mischievous grin. "Because I don't really feel like leaving this on-call room just yet." Amelia laughed and let Owen pull her back onto the bed so he could kiss her neck.

"It's your first day back, you need to work! We both do."

"Work can wait."

"I think I can be okay with that." She turned back around and pushed Owen back down, starting with round three.

The next day Amelia was sitting in the kitchen with her laptop and a bowl of cereal.

"Auntie 'Meelia? What are you doing?" Her niece was sitting in the chair across from her. She had already finished eating and was coloring in one of her favorite Disney coloring books.

"I'm just looking some things up." Amelia looked up at Zola and frowned. "You really should be more careful with your markers Zozo."

Zola's cheek was full of colored stripes and so were her hands. "Let's go clean you up."

Amelia stood up and grabbed Zola's hand. After they had reached the bathroom, Amelia took a bottle of make-up remover out of the childproofed cabinet.

"What were you looking up?" Asked her curious little niece, when Amelia had placed her on the sink and started to wipe away the ink on her face. They had bought special markers, so they gave away easily.

"I was searching for a house to live in."

"But you have a house, right here with us."

"Well not exactly. I just live here, but I'm going to live somewhere else after I found a house."

"Won't I see you anymore?"

"Of course you will!" Amelia's heart broke as she saw her little niece was about to tear up. "I just won't be here all the time." Amelia had finished cleaning Zola's hands and face and she put her back on the ground.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Zola seemed cheered up and ran back towards her pictures, while Amelia cleaned up. She heard the door open and someone shouted her name.

"In here!" she called back and a few moments later strong arms grabbed her around her waist and kissed her neck. She didn't have to look up into the mirror to know that it was Owen, as his amazing sent was so overwhelming. She turned around so he could hold her even closer and she kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after she had pulled away.

"I just wanted to see you and I don't have to be in the hospital until nine." He answered while dazing of in her deep-blue eyes. Suddenly those eyes lit up in excitement.

"Come, I have to show you something." She pulled him back towards the kitchen and he followed curiously in her tracks.

"Owen, look at my princess! Isn't she pretty?" The moment they had reached the kitchen Zola had almost jumped of her chair, so proud was she of her drawing. Owen walked around the kitchen island to where Zola was sitting and he looked over the shoulder of the little girl.

"Wow Zola! She's beautiful! But I've seen a prettier princess before."

"Like who?" She looked really disappointed, but he pulled out his phone and showed it to her.

"That's me!" She started to giggle as she saw the camera on the phone was pointing at her. Owen looked up at Amelia who was smiling in the doorway.

"So what did you want to show me?" Amelia's eyes went wide for a second and she jumped up from her leaning position against the wall.

"Right, I forgot!" She ran towards her laptop and showed him what she had been looking up. "I found some great places for us: in nice neighborhoods, close to the hospital and with a REAL bathroom." She smiled proudly at Owen, who was looking through the folder she had made.

"You're right, these places look great! Maybe we can check some out tomorrow, if you're not on call?"

"I'm not." Owen smiled at her fondly and kissed her.

"So which one do you want to visit first?"

"I don't know, we can look through them later, but now we have to go to the hospital and drop Zola off at kindergarten. Meredith and Derek both left to work early and took Bailey already with them."

"Ok, I'll drive. Come on Zo! Where's your bag?" Owen grabbed Zola's hand and walked to the door to help her put on her shoes and jacket.

Amelia smiled and ran to her room to grab her own bag.

"So this is the kitchen." They had been looking at houses all afternoon, but they hadn't yet found a good home. The kitchen they just walked in had wooden cabinets and a stove that worked on gasoline. It was really nice, but also pretty small. The rest of the house was the same way. Amelia looked at Owen and saw that he didn't like it either.

"We saw some pictures online of a house that we both liked a lot. Do you think we could visit it today?"

"I'll have to call the owners, but I think I will be able to arrange a meeting."

"Ok thank you." The real estate agent walked out of the room to make her call, giving Owen and Amelia the opportunity to talk.

"What do you think?" asked Amelia.

"It's nice, but it's pretty small and it only has two bedrooms. If we get… you know. We'll need more space."

"Do you mean you want more room for kids?" Owen smiled nervously and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well yeah. I want kids some day."

"I want that too." Owen looked up, almost surprised. But Amelia just smiled at him and he kissed her.

**A/N: So after I got some great prompts I decided to write them in this verse, so I'll probably add some more one-shots after this. Reviews make ****my day! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Owen! Have you seen my bag?"

Amelia yelled from the top of the stairs. She had been looking for her purse for about 30 minutes, but she couldn't find it anywhere! If she didn't hurry up, they were going to be late.

"Did you look in your car? Maybe you left it there." Owen was already wearing a jeans and a nice shirt and he was waiting for Amelia to finally be ready.  
"No, I didn't! I'll check in a minute, I just have to finish my hair! I'll be ready in a second."

Knowing that if the bag wasn't in her car, they'd have to turn the house upside down and they wouldn't arrive at Meredith's thanksgiving party for another hour or two, he went to look himself. He grabbed her car keys from the basket next to the door and walked towards the driveway, where her car was parked. He found the bag under the passenger seat and smiled; it probably had ended up there while she had been driving. He collected some stuff that had fallen out of it and put it back into the purse. When he walked back towards their house, Amelia came running out the front door, wearing a beautiful, red dress.

"Did you find it?" He held up the bag and showed it to her in triumph. She smiled in relief and kissed him. "What would I be without you?"  
"Probably lost." And he kissed her again; he could never get enough of her sweet lips.  
"Let's go!"

They got in Owen's car and drove away from the house they had bought less then a year ago. It had taken some time finding the right place, but when they visited this last house, they both fell in love with it immediately. It had four bedrooms and a nice garden. They both wanted to live close to the woods, just like Meredith and Derek, so the house was surrounded at three sides with nothing but trees and they both liked the tranquility. The only thing you could say about the house was that it was a little big for only two people, but they knew that they wanted to live the rest of their lives up there.

In the car they talked about baby Ellis, who was born a few days after they had started house hunting. She looked just like Derek, it had already been obvious when she was only a newborn, but she just kept growing to be more like him. They had reached Meredith and Derek's home and they looked in the direction of the trailer when they started walking down the path leading to the front door. It was a habit; they always looked at the trailer when they arrived and left, because there were so many good memories in there.

"Hey! Come in!" Meredith had opened the door and Zola immediately ran outside to hug her aunt. Entering the living room, they noticed that they were indeed, the last ones to arrive. Alex and Jo were talking to Maggie on the sofa and Derek was in the kitchen checking on the turkey.

"Hey everyone!" They walked in and joined the festivities. Owen sat down on the couch opposite of the one Alex and Jo were sitting in and he joined the conversation about the military base in Iraq. Amelia put Zola back down on the ground and walked to the kitchen to greet her brother.

"Can I help?"  
"Oh hey, Amy! No, don't worry, you can go sit with Owen."  
"I think I'd rather supervise the cooking. Remember the thanksgiving dinner Addison had cooked and Nancy had ended up with salmonella? She never tried preparing one since then. Addison, I mean. She always orders a pre-made turkey."  
"Yeah, that wasn't a great day for her. But you also remember I was the one who saved the day."  
"Yes, but not by making a turkey, so please, let me help."  
"Fine, you can check the temp on the blasted bird, but then you go sit with the other guests." Amelia grinned victoriously and checked the turkey; she didn't want anything to go wrong today.  
"How did you learn to cook anyway?"  
"I took some classes with a friend of mine, back in LA. I wasn't that good in it, but Owen taught me some things too."

When she was done, Derek shooed her out of the kitchen and went back to working on the sides. Amelia sat down besides Owen and took his hand in hers. He looked up at her and smiled, while Jo and Alex were still talking about their time in Iraq.

"Luckily, there weren't any attacks on us, while we were there, but we did learn a lot about trauma and how to save people without many supplies."  
"Jo was right." Alex joined in, "It was a great opportunity to learn, but I must say I missed taking care of kids."  
"I know you did and I must say I kind of missed Ortho too sometimes, but I'm really happy I now have the experience."

After Owen had returned from Iraq, Jo wanted to go too. They had fought a lot about it, but eventually Alex had decided to go with her, as he didn't want to live without her. He had agreed on going for a month, because Jo was still a resident, and they both agreed that it was for the best that they had only left for that long.

"Not that you didn't have enough ortho to do out there. You were the best; every time a soldier came in with a broken bone, they immediately sent him to you."  
"Wow, I know it's necessary that doctors go out there, but I must say it's nothing for me. I would probably die of fear the first day I was there." Said Maggie.  
"It's not for everyone, but I would have said the same thing, until I went to visit Owen there. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, but I'm pretty sure we guests were kept away from the real excitement."  
"Yeah, every time we sent you guys away, there were tents flooding with bloody soldiers. But we need doctors here too; you save people here every day." answered Owen.  
"I do hope my patients are okay; I got this 20-something year old, post op. Nelson is covering for me, but I hope he doesn't kill her."  
"Nelson is competent enough to keep a patient alive, you don't need to worry."  
"And Stephanie is still in the hospital." added Jo. She had tried to convince her friend to come too, but she didn't want to leave the hospital at such a 'bloody and traumatic day'.  
"Right, but what do you guys think of the interns? I know there only been here for a few months, but were we ever that dumb? I don't think even the interns of Lexie's year were that stupid and they started a 'suture your own arm and take out your own appendix'-group." Meredith had just put Ellis down and Zola and Bailey were playing in the corner.  
"They did what?!"  
Meredith turned towards Maggie. "Didn't I tell you? When Lexie was an intern, the chicks and ducks decided that they weren't getting a good enough education, so they started to learn sutures on their own arm. I think they even gave someone a sedative."  
"Ooh, wow, I knew Lexie was badass, from when I met her, but did they really take out an appendix on their own?" Amelia had never heard of this story. She liked Lexie a lot from when she helped her convince Derek to try to help Erica.  
"Yup, but I think it was stoked by my friend Sadie, the one's appendix they took. Lexie eventually came clean in the middle of the surgery and they were all put on probation."

Derek walked towards them with the mention that the dinner was ready.

While they were sitting at the table, the conversation continued.

"So where are Richard, Catherine, April and Jackson?" asked Amelia.  
"They're all celebrating Thanksgiving in Ohio with April's family."  
"Aah, that must be a lot of fun. The holy Marys and the Scientists together, a perfect combination."  
"Alex!" Scolded Jo. "I'm sure they're getting along. Especially with the baby on the way."  
"I just hope that baby will be okay. It's horrible to lose a child." Amelia looked down at her plate and Owen grabbed her hand under the table.

Everyone else just continued the conversation, not noticing how personal her statement had been. Amelia looked up at Owen and shot him a look, indicating that it was time. He nodded and stood up, and so did Amelia.

"Can we have your attention please?" Everyone looked up curiously and stopped talking. "Amelia and I have something important to tell you."  
Amelia looked at Owen and smiled: "Owen and I are engaged!"  
There followed a rain of 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you' and Meredith and Derek got up to hug Amelia and give Owen a hand. The rest of the evening they talked about the wedding and it quickly became one of the best thanksgivings ever for Amelia.


End file.
